Dancing in the Dark
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Grant finds some time to romance his wife.


**Title: **Dancing in the Dark  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Skyeward  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Grant finds some time to romance his wife.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Here is another installment of _Keeping Up with the Wards_.

"Evening, gorgeous. Come here often?" Grant whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"That line is older than you are," she teased as she leaned into him.

Grant nuzzled her neck, moving his lips to her ear. "You know, the kid is asleep."

"And?"

He smirked and reached for the phone in his pocket. He pressed a few buttons and a moment later soft jazz emerged from the speakers, just loud enough that they could hear it but not loud enough that it would wake Alice.

"Dance with me?"

Skye turned from the window where she'd been staring up at the night sky and chuckled. "Now?"

He held his hand out and nodded. It was hard enough to find time alone with her with one child and the two of them working; he didn't even want to think about how hard it would be once the little one was here.

Skye's cheeks went pink and she nodded, taking his hand. He pulled her closer and held her gently, swaying to the music as best he could.

"Remember the last time we did this?"

She rested her head on his shoulder with a smile. "Our wedding day."

"Our surprise wedding day."

Leave it to Skye to find a white dress in her closet, announce they were getting married, and somehow wrangle their entire tiny family into attending. In fact her exact words had been 'hey lover, guess what we're doing today?'

He hadn't regretted it one bit. Finding a way to propose to her had been hard enough, the idea of planning a wedding had left knots in his stomach.

"You have to admit, Vegas is nice in winter. Plus, the food was great."

"Fitz does enjoy a nice buffet."

"Indeed."

Grant placed a hand on her lower back and held her closer.

"Do you ever regret it?"

He never wanted her or their kids to want for anything. If she said the word he'd throw her the wedding of her dreams just to make her happy. Every day of his life was a blessing because of her and he'd give her anything she wanted; all she had to do was ask.

Skye glanced up to meet his eyes. "No, of course not; I love you and I never needed anything but you. Besides, I'm pretty sure Alice was conceived in that hotel room."

Grant smiled and lowered his head to press a kiss to her mouth. "One of the best days of my life was when you told me you were pregnant."

She wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned in for another kiss. "You don't say? The tears threw me off."

"Oh, shush, I was just happy. Besides, you cried all the time."

"I was pregnant and moody."

"You don't say?" He teased.

When he'd announced that 'they' were pregnant she'd completely lost it because she was the one having a baby and not him. It'd taken May three hours to convince her not to kill him. He'd kept his mouth shut after that in her presence. Luckily she wasn't so easily set off this time around. Aside from wanting to sleep all the time and the huge bowling ball in her shirt you wouldn't be able to tell she was pregnant.

Skye kissed him again with a hum. "I've missed this."

He had too, sometimes he just needed to be close to her but every time they tried there was always an interruption. He knew for a fact baby number two had been conceived in the shower because that was the only time he ever got to make love to her without Alice running into the room.

"I love you, Mrs. Ward."

She smiled. "I love you too, Mr. Ward."

Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to press her mouth against his ear. "It's after midnight; I think she's out for the night."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I think we can risk it."

"Oh, I really do love you," he replied as he scooped her into his arms, having no clue their little tryst would indeed end in interruption, just not from the child they expected it from.


End file.
